


В город спешит Санта-Клаус

by musmus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musmus/pseuds/musmus
Summary: Одним зимним вечером Гермиона рассказывала детям историю о человеке, который дарит подарки на рождество. Драко случайно подслушал и пришёл в восторг: почему ему никто раньше не говорил о Санта-Клаусе?





	В город спешит Санта-Клаус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Santa Claus is Coming to Town](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369807) by twin-v. 



На улицах Лондона тихо падал снег. Драко Малфой выругался — негромко, конечно, чтобы не злить жену.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему ты на это согласилась, — раздражённо выдохнул он и засунул руки в карманы, пытаясь согреться. — Если тебе так хочется поддержать дух Рождества, обратись к какой-нибудь команде по квиддичу, некоторые как раз ищут помощников на время Рождественской суматохи. 

— Что? — фыркнула Гермиона Малфой. — Держать омелу, пока они целуют всех женщин, готовых заплатить за это три кната?

— По крайней мере, они зарабатывают деньги. И делают это в волшебном мире, а не в ху… х-холодном маггловском, — поспешно поправился Драко. — Не то чтобы холод — это плохо. Холод явно лучше, чем невыносимая жара. Я бы скорее замерз до смерти, чем сгорел в огне, а ты? В конце концов…

— Слушай, Драко, не обязательно было идти со мной! — Гермиона остановилась и повернулась к нему, на её лице ясно читалось раздражение. — Я не один раз это повторила, но ты всё равно настоял. И раз уж ты здесь, то хотя бы не жалуйся!

Драко открыл рот — возможно, чтобы сообщить Гермионе, что пошел лишь с целью убедиться, что к ней не привяжется какой-нибудь одинокий маггл, — но вместо этого просто сказал: «Отлично» — и дулся всю дорогу до приюта.

Его настроение ничуть не улучшилось, когда они вошли в довольно убогое здание. Было тепло и, пожалуй, даже уютно, несмотря на скудную обстановку, но приют был полон детей. И не просто детей, а бедных маггловских детей, оставшихся без родителей, без семьи. Для Драко, привыкшего к лучшей жизни, это было чересчур. Он обнаружил, что жалеет сирот, и эта жалость никак не способствовала улучшению настроения.

— Гермиона! — К ним подбежали дети и утащили Гермиону в комнату, оставив Драко стоять в коридоре, как дурака. Ну и пусть. Он бы всё равно предпочёл держаться подальше от детей, чтобы не слишком к ним привязываться. 

Драко нашел стул и сел, осматривая помещение. Он был рад, что Гермиона помогает сиротам. Он знал, что небольшая часть её заработка уходит на благотворительность, и почувствовал прилив гордости за свою необыкновенную жену.

Почти двадцать минут Драко нетерпеливо шаркал ногами и постукивал пальцами. Он хотел посмотреть, что делает Гермиона, но в то же время боялся побеспокоить её, чем бы они с детьми не занимались. Было бы неловко, если бы какой-нибудь ребёнок из-за него заплакал.

Дверь открылась — та же дверь, в которую вошла Гермиона. Оттуда выглянула женщина, осмотрелась, а затем улыбнулась Драко.

— Мистер Малфой? — спросила она.

— Да?

— Гермиона велела позвать вас внутрь, — сказала женщина. — Она сказала, что вы наверняка здесь скучаете.

Драко облегченно выдохнул. Мысль, что Гермиона забыла о нём, проносилась у него в голове несколько раз. Он встал и прошел за женщиной в комнату. В центре сидела Гермиона, а вокруг неё — около двадцати детей, явно внимающих каждому её слову. На её коленях лежали лист бумаги и маггловская шариковая ручка. Гермиона улыбнулась Драко, когда тот тихо присел сзади, чтобы не беспокоить детей.

— Что ты хочешь получить от Санты, Джонатан? — спросила Гермиона у темноволосого мальчика.

— Велосипед, — застенчиво ответил Джонатан, уставившись на свои ботинки. — Если это не слишком затруднит Санту и его эльфов.

Когда Гермиона записала пожелание на листке бумаги, Драко насторожился. Кто такой этот Санта? Имя было смутно знакомым… Может, он слышал его раньше от других магглорожденных? И зачем ему дарить Джонатану велосипед? Гермиона гордилась тем, что была одним из главных спонсоров приюта, но, несмотря на её готовность исполнить любые детские пожелания, этот Санта, похоже, собирался превзойти её.

— А ты, Аманда? — Гермиона повернулась к девочке, которой на вид было около семи. — Что бы ты хотела получить на Рождество?

— Кукольный домик, — без колебаний ответила та. — Он должен быть таким большим, чтобы поместились не только мои куклы, но и куклы Синди: не меньше шести спален и комната для гостей. И всё должно быть розовым.

— Хорошо, всё должно быть розовым, — повторила Гермиона, записывая это на бумагу. — Саманта, а что бы ты хотела получить от Санта-Клауса?

Драко сосредоточенно слушал, как остальные дети высказывали свои пожелания. Санта, по-видимому, был очень богат, раз мог себе позволить гитару, несколько игрушечных машинок, книг и кукол, велосипед, кукольный домик и многое другое.

— Так, а теперь отправим это Санте. — Когда все дети высказались, Гермиона сложила бумагу. — Кто хочет привязать письмо к лапке совы?

Драко перевёл взгляд на Буклю, терпеливо ожидавшую своего часа, чтобы доставить письмо Санте. «Гм, кажется, Санта — волшебник».

Наконец, старший из мальчиков, Ричард, привязал письмо к лапке Букли, а младшая из девочек, Эми, покормила её и выпустила на улицу. 

— А теперь, ребята, не хотите ли послушать Рождественскую сказку?

— Ночь перед Рождеством! — наперебой загалдели дети. — Прочитай её!

— Хорошо. Но вы должны читать вместе со мной. — Гермиона раздала несколько книг. — Пожалуйста, поделитесь со всеми! У всех есть книга?

— С тобой поделиться? — Драко посмотрел вниз и увидел Джонатана, который тянул его за рукав.

— О, ну… — смутился он, не привыкший общаться с детьми. — Думаю, да. — Он пересел на пол, чтобы Джонатан смог забраться к нему на колени. После нескольких попыток тот удобно устроился, и Гермиона начала читать: 

— Рождественской ночью ни шороха в доме — все мыши исправно сидят по углам. Чулки на камине развешаны ровно. Святой Николай, поспеши в гости к нам! 

Драко с восторгом читал книгу. Итак, святой Николай — или Санта-Клаус — человек, который Рождественской ночью оставляет подарки под ёлкой или в чулках. Гм… почему ему никто раньше не рассказывал о Санте?

После сказки пришло время обедать. Все дети послушно выстроились перед входом в столовую, а Драко выбрал место рядом с Джонатаном. Этот малыш уже начал ему нравиться.

— Джонатан, что ты можешь рассказать о Санта-Клаусе? — по-шпионски прошептал Драко.

— Санта-Клаус, или святой Николай, приходит в Рождество и дарит подарки всем хорошим девочкам и мальчикам. Если ты плохой, подарка не получишь. У него есть сани, запряженные оленями, а Рудольф — его любимый олень. У Рудольфа красный нос, он освещает им путь сквозь туман. Санта живет на Северном полюсе, у него много эльфов, которые помогают ему делать игрушки.

— Невероятно, — выдохнул Драко.

— Гермиона говорит, что Санта женат на миссис Клаус, а Джеффри — что на зубной фее, — добавил Джонатан вполголоса. — Но я с ним не согласен, я думаю, что его жена — миссис Клаус.

— Зубной фее? — недоуменно переспросил Драко.

— Да! Той, которая превращает зубы в монетки, знаешь её? Если у тебя выпал зуб, положи его под подушку, а зубная фея превратит его в монетку.

Драко был в восторге. Бесплатные подарки на Рождество от совершенно незнакомого человека? Получать деньги за такую мелочь, как выпавший зуб? О каких еще щедростях он не слышал?

После обеда другой волонтёр повёл детей петь Рождественские гимны. Драко, затаив дыхание, слушал песни: «Рудольф Красный Нос», «В город спешит Санта-Клаус», «Снеговик Фрости». В его голове роилось столько идей, что он чуть не упустил момент, когда они с Гермионой очутились под омелой. _Чуть_.

На следующее утро Драко встал пораньше, уселся за стол и принялся яростно что-то строчить на листе пергамента. Именно за этим занятием его и застала Гермиона. 

— Что это у тебя там? — спросила она, целуя его в щеку. Драко поспешил спрятать бумагу.

— Ничего. Букля еще не вернулась с Северного полюса?

Гермиона рассмеялась:

— Нет, ещё не вернулась. А почему ты спрашиваешь? Она тебе нужна?

— Да, немного. Но это не особо важно. — Драко засунул бумагу в карман. — Я дал эльфам выходной.

— Что? — Гермиона была потрясена. — Ты дал им выходной?

— Да, я раздал им по галлеону и отправил за покупками. А почему ты спрашиваешь? Они тебе нужны?

— Нет, вовсе нет… — Гермиона нахмурилась. — Драко, ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

— Просто замечательно.

— Эти дети, должно быть, хорошо на тебя повлияли, — сказала она. — Нам нужно чаще навещать их.

— Конечно, почему бы и нет? — Драко усмехнулся про себя. Это будет еще одним добрым делом, чтобы уж точно попасть в «хороший» список Санта-Клауса. — Мы можем купить им по мороженому или ещё чего-нибудь. А можем и на чай пригласить, раз уж сейчас зима.

Гермиона поразилась изменениям в муже.

— Да, можем… так что, когда ты хочешь пойти?

— О, в любое время, когда ты свободна. А еще я согласился на предложение Потн… то есть Поттера и Уизли, и пойду с ними на квиддичный праздник, о котором я тебе рассказывал.

— Ты действительно собрался провести время с Гарри и Роном? Добровольно? — Гермиона ничего не понимала. Когда Драко успел стать таким милым?

— Удивлена? — ухмыльнулся Драко. Он встал и, к еще большему удивлению Гермионы, принялся мыть за собой тарелку. Надо отдать ему должное, он дважды чуть не уронил её, но сам факт того, что _Драко Малфой моет за собой посуду_ , поразил Гермиону до глубины души. Должно быть, сироты повлияли на него гораздо сильнее, чем она думала. В её голове промелькнула мысль: он же не сошел с ума, нет?

Драко одарил Гермиону долгим поцелуем и ушел в спальню, чтобы привести себя в порядок перед встречей с Поттером и Уизли. Обычно он и двух кнатов бы за них не дал, но наступало Рождество. А перед Рождеством Санта проверяет свои списки с особой тщательностью.

Гермиона отправилась за подарками, сверяясь со списком, который Букля принесла прошлым вечером. Велосипед и кукол найти оказалось довольно легко, но вот за кукольным домиком и еще несколькими подарками пришлось побегать. В половине четвертого она вернулась в Малфой-мэнор, нагруженная сумками.

— Драко? Ты уже вернулся?

Драко нашелся в спальне. Он с мрачным видом сидел на кровати.

— Драко, что случилось?

Драко яростно сверлил взглядом стену перед собой, представляя на месте стены лицо Поттера. Квиддичный праздник начался не так плохо: их с Поттером и Уизли назначили ответственными за регистрацию, и всё шло довольно гладко вплоть до матча, на участие в котором записались все трое. Не так уж часто удавалось поиграть против таких звезд квиддича, как Виктор Крам, который тоже был приглашен на праздник. И думаете, Драко был ловцом? Конечно нет. Ловцом был Поттер, а Драко определили в загонщики. Драко до чёртиков раздражало, что Поттер занял его место, и все наперебой расхваливали его мастерство ловца, в то время как сам Драко был вынужден занять место загонщика и, за отсутствием практики, играл не слишком хорошо.

— Что случилось, Драко? — Гермиона присела рядом и взяла его за руку. — Что?

_Будь начеку, улыбнись во весь рот…_ Драко с трудом сглотнул и выдавил улыбку.

— Ничего, Гермиона. Я в порядке. — _Не плачь, не грусти, посмотри, кто идёт!_

А по виду не скажешь. Только что он был чернее тучи, а сейчас натянуто улыбался. Совсем не скажешь! Но Гермиона знала, что Драко лучше ни о чем не спрашивать, захочет — расскажет сам. В крайнем случае, она может спросить у Гарри и Рона. 

Следующие две недели были одними из лучших в жизни Гермионы, хотя и несколько странными. Драко, видимо, решил исправиться и, хоть и поддразнивал Гермиону, до ругани дело не доходило ни разу. Это было очень странно. Он честно пытался ужиться с Гарри и Роном, а однажды Гермиона поймала его вешающим третий чулок на камин, хотя в доме они жили вдвоём.

— Драко, зачем тебе третий чулок?

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— А-а-а… да просто так… а что?

— Нас только двое.

— Верно. Но… но… что не так? — спросил Драко, искренне полагая, что Санта может подарить больше подарков, если повесить третий чулок. — Три чулка лучше, чем два.

— Ну, тогда оставляй, — сказала Гермиона, мимолетно улыбнувшись ему, прежде чем уйти на кухню.

Мерлин, а если Драко хотел детей? Неужели на него так сильно повлияли сироты? Гермиона просто не была готова к детям, не готова к тяготам беременности. Она любила свою работу и хотела пожить для себя, дети же могли подождать еще хотя бы годика два? Они с Драко женаты чуть менее года и впервые встречали Рождество вместе.

Но если он хотел детей… может, именно поэтому он пытался быть милым с Гарри и Роном? Чтобы добиться её согласия? Зачем он дал эльфам выходной на Рождественские покупки и добровольно сходил с ней в приют? Может, именно для этого он повесил третий чулок? 

Гермиона ощутила укол беспокойства. Она не хотела рассказывать Драко, что не готова к детям, но знала, что придется.

В сочельник Драко, напевая что-то себе под нос, долго сомневался, какое печенье положить на тарелку. Шоколадное? Обычное сдобное? Овсяное с изюмом? Песочное? Драко понятия не имел, какое предпочитает Санта, поэтому положил всё, поставив рядом стакан молока. И немного бренди, если Санта вдруг захочет чего-нибудь покрепче.

Поставив тарелку с печеньем на стол, Драко поправил корзину с надписью «Еда для оленя» у его подножия. Он не знал, что именно едят олени, но нашел целый мешок еды для них в «Волшебном зверинце». Он прочистил дымоход два дня назад и даже положил коврик перед камином, чтобы Санта мог вытереть ноги.

— Драко?

Тот обернулся и увидел Гермиону, которая стояла в ночной рубашке, готовая ко сну.

— Драко, что ты делаешь?

Он улыбнулся.

— Ничего, ничего. Ложись, я скоро буду.

Гермиона немного нервничала. Она шагнула вперед, комкая подол ночной рубашки.

— Драко, нам надо поговорить. Я… я не думаю, что готова.

— Готова? Гермиона, не нужно готовиться. Я сам обо всем позабочусь.

— Сам?

— Да! Смотри, вот печенье, а вот молоко. — Он не стал говорить о бренди. — Для Рудольфа еда есть, дымоход прочищен, все мыши сидят тихо — простейшее усыпляющее зелье в разложенных в нужных местах кусочках сыра сделало свое дело…

— Драко, у нас нет мышей.

— Правда? Ну, во всяком случае, никто не шуршит, даже эльфы.

Гермиона окончательно запуталась:

— Знаешь, сейчас, наверное, подходящий момент обсудить, что происходит.

— А ничего не происходит, Гермиона. Я готовлюсь к приходу Санты. Ты, должно быть, уже много раз это делала. Надеюсь, моё письмо вовремя дошло до Северного полюса. Я вписал в список подарков кое-что, что может тебе понравиться.

Гермиона посмотрела на тарелку с печеньем, на чулки, а затем снова перевела взгляд на Драко.

— Ты действительно веришь в Санту, — медленно проговорила она. Всё встало на свои места. — Тем вечером в приюте ты слышал, как мы говорили о Санте. И ты в него веришь.

— Конечно верю! А ты разве нет? — На этот раз запутался Драко. — Это ведь ты рассказывала об этом в приюте.

Гермиона закрыла глаза и потёрла виски.

— Драко, это сказка. Для детей. Как, черт возьми, Санта может обойти весь мир за одну ночь?

— Маховик времени, — незамедлительно ответил Драко. — А его олени, как «Ночной рыцарь», могут преодолевать огромное расстояние за короткий срок.

Он явно долго над этим думал. Гермиона почесала затылок.

— Драко, Санты не существует. Он не живет на Северном полюсе, у него нет эльфов, которые помогают ему с игрушками, у него нет саней, запряжённых оленями. Он, в некотором роде, выдумка.

— В некотором роде?

— Когда-то давно жил человек, который дарил детям подарки, и именно благодаря ему появилась история о Санта-Клаусе. Но это всё — выдумка, Драко.

— А как же сироты? Они ведь ждут подарков.

— Я уже отправила их в приют. Дети получат их, когда проснутся.

— Ты сказала, что Букля ещё не вернулась с Северного полюса!

— Я думала, ты шутишь!

Драко был потрясён до глубины души. Санта-Клауса не существует?

— Тогда и зубная фея — выдумка?

— Да, Драко, прости. Выдумка.

— Зачем вообще было сочинять эту дурацкую сказку?

— Родители придумали всю эту историю про списки плохих и хороших, чтобы дети лучше себя вели. И ведь сработало, верно?

Драко покраснел. Получается, он зря терпел Потного и Крысли. Он был таким милым, таким хорошим, таким непохожим на самого себя в последнее время, и всё зря. Он тупо уставился на тарелку с печеньем.

— Так… а ты о чём подумала?

Настала очередь Гермионы краснеть.

— Я… э-э-э… _думалатыхочешьдетей_. 

— Что? — Драко был приятно удивлен. — Ты решила, что я намекаю на детей?

— Ну, ты повесил три чулка! — ответила она.

Драко тяжело вздохнул:

— Всё, что я делал, всё напрасно. И я не получу, что просил.

Несмотря на всю комичность этой истории с Драко и Рождеством, Гермиона почувствовала жалость.

— Брось, Драко, ты уж точно можешь получить кое-что от меня сегодня. — Она подошла к нему и поцеловала. — Спасибо, что был таким замечательным в последнее время. Но, может, вернём всё, как было?

— Конечно, — сказал Драко, отвечая на поцелуй. А затем, понизив голос, прошептал: — Ты же знаешь, что я могу быть плохим мальчиком.

Гермиона взяла его за руку, потянув в сторону спальни, но он остановил её.

— Зачем нам спальня? — сказал Драко, прижав Гермиону ближе. — Вот этот диванчик вполне подойдет.

«И, — подумал он, утягивая её за собой на диван, — если Санта всё-таки объявится, то будет удивлён, как никогда».


End file.
